Jasmin and Brian Love Story
by DudleyX
Summary: When Jasper Sex change himself to become a girl name Jasmin because she want her Cousin Brian to be happy and then Vinny come along to there life, Can Brian know Jasmin identity, And Who do you think is going to be married Jasmin and Brian Or Jasmin and Vinny you gonna find out to this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmin And Brian Love Story

By: A Writer Name Dudleyx

 **Hello Everybody This is my First Fan Fiction of Family Guy, This is my Friend's Request for my**

 **First Fan Fiction I never thought that I become a more fiction because he believe that I could do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Family Guy or any of its characters. Seth MacFarlane and Co. Do.**

 **Please Comment in my work to know my idea is good enough and be honest for your comment before i do my dream to become a fan fiction of family guy.**

It seem today that all you see

Is violence is movies and sex on TV

But where are those good old-fashioned values

On which we used to rely?

Lucky there's a family guy

Lucky there's a man who positively can do

All the things that make us

Laugh and cry

He's…a…fam…ily…guy!

This Story Begin after Jillian Dumb Brian and Marry a man Name Derek after jasper saw her cousin lost another

Again but now, he is thinking about doing a weird thing to help her cousin.

"Hey Ricardo can I ask you a favor?" Jasper said. "What is it about Jasper?" Ricardo respond

"I want to become a girl and try to be Brian's GirlFriend!" Jasper said.

"Ha! I don't know this is a good idea?" Ricardo said.

"Please Ricardo I want to help my cousin." Jasper said.

"Whatever your decision is I'll support you until the end" Ricardo said.

"This is the plan, the story goes like this you and i was on to the beach after we got there youve noticed that i was then not on your side then suddenly you saw a floating pink shirt above the ocean and tell the griffin family after I got to Dr. Elmer Hardman to have a sex change please this is the only way to do it." Jasper said.

"Ok I will do it before that now say goodbye together I will miss you jasper."

"I will miss you to Ricardo." After that they do last hug and kiss.

Then they go to the Griffin House and then tell them that we are going to the beach to have some fun.

"Are you sure that you are going to the beach?" Brian Asked.

"Yes cousin I will going out with my soul mate Ricardo and don't be worried about me." Jasper said.

"And bring me some souvenir." Brian asked.

"Ok I will see you in 1 week." Jasper said.

Then after the 3 days plan works and Ricardo rush into the house of the griffin and he told Brian

"Brian I have a bad news." Ricardo said.

"What is it and where is Jasper?" Brian asked.

"The bad news is Jasper died at the ocean after we got out in beach and try to find a teenager to play and then Jasper go alone in the beach and Since then I never found him and I saw a pink T-Shirt and ocean and I know that there is only one dog i know whom always wearing that certain kind of colors its Jasper, I never thought that it was jasper at first but when i look closer to it i got shocked." Ricardo Explained to Brian.

"Omg Jasper is Dead oh no the only dog who help me and the only cousin I have is dead?" Brian said.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Is the new Chapter of the story this take place in Brian's Mind, because her Cousin died in the ocean

Accidently and then the flashback of the Story begins in the Rhode Island after biscuit give to birth to Brian and then a man take away Brian because he knew that Brian is going to be ok with his life and this is the story of Brian.

*Meeting his cousin jasper*

"Mom help me please mom this guy is taken me away from you please help!"Baby Brian said.

And Brian mom can do is watch her children take away from her and he knew that Brian is going to be

Happy , and then the man go to the pet shop and left Brian in the animal shop.

"Omg my mom is going to be sad I don't know what to do now?" Brian think.

"Hello there" a dog in the animal shop talked to Brian.

The dog look like just him and he think that dog is girl because of its pink T-shirt and a jean pants

And he has earrings.

"who are you?"Brian Asked.

"My name is Jasper" the dog is talking to Brian.

"Oh My God you look like me and are you my sister?" Brian asked.

"aw sorry I'm not your sister!" Jasper said.

"hmmm you mean that we are cousin or something" Brian asked.

"yes we are cousin because your father and my mother is a brothers and sisters "Jasper said.

The two dogs started talking, and took a nap in the middle of the night

Brian wake up first and then he try to wake up jasper.

"hey! jasper are you awake?" Brian asked.

"aaaahhh…. I'm awake now try to be gentle if you try to wake me up" jasper said

"why?" Brian asked.

"Because I'm a gay dog I'm not used to be awakened by anyone my entire life" jasper said.

"oh ok but I try to take care of you because you're the only one I have here." Brian said

And jasper try to hug him and kiss his favorite cousin.

"Are you trying to kiss me?" Brian asked.

"I'm just showing my appreciation to you" jasper said

"We need to stick together to survive this world" Brian asked.

And jasper think that brian is the one that can be his soulmate because he has all that boy dog

Personality that I want on a certain kind of guy and its kind'a cute.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the new chapter the continuation of chapter 2

"This is so good to be come true" Jasper thought on his mind.

"Jasper are you ok because your face is so pink and your tail is wiggling" Brian asked.

After Brian noticed that his cousin jasper look weird and acting strange, I thought that gay dog likes male dog .

*Then the man has a new dog come in the animal shop too*

"Hey Brian there is a new dog coming our cage" Jasper Asked.

" Are you sure that Dog may be is a Cat?" Brain said.

"I Don't know but still he's going to our cages" Jasper Said.

Then the man put the new dog in to the Brian and Jasper cages and then they greet

the new dog.

"Hello there new dog or cat?" Brian said to the new dog.

"Hey are you serious that I'm a cat" the new dog said to Brian.

"Aww. Sorry, my cousin brian had a poor sight " Jasper said to the new dog.

"It's ok now let me introduce myself I'm Vinny " The new dog Said to Jasper and Brian.

And Brian try to asked Vinny what kind of breed she is.

"Vinny can I ask you something" Brian asked

"ok what is it Brian" Vinny asked.

"What kind of breed are you?" Brian asked

" A pussy hound It's means one-sixteen cat !" Vinny said

"It's so weird that your part cat too and what are your story and why you here?" Jasper asked.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the continues of the chapter 3

And Vinny tell his story why he end up to this pet shop

"Because my mother and I are a stray dog and then I separated by my mother" Vinny Explain the story

"Ohh that's story is so sad" Jasper said.

Jasper hug Vinny and pet him in the head then Vinny realize that Jasper is a very good friend and

It's a weird to love a gay dog it's too soon I never think that i have a feeling to Jasper,

And Vinny continue his story.

"and what happen next" Brian asked.

"Then a man in the sidewalk walked caught me then he me here." Vinny said.

"That's so horrible because the man took you away and put you here" Jasper said.

"Brian what is your story?" Vinny asked.

"This happen to me mother and he give to the man and she not protected me to that man and I never forgive him about this!" Brian said.

"Maybe your mother like you and he try the best way to help you because he knew that you going to be ok" Jasper said.

"Hmm I don't know but Jasper why you and up here" Brian asked.

"Because my father don't like gay dog cub and throw me here" Jasper Explain

"Oh my God that so mean of your father throwing away there Cub" Brian and Vinny said.

Brian and Vinny hug Jasper we will protect you until the end of time we promise

And Jasper Blush and wiggle his tell, and this happen next a man talk Vinny away from them

"Oh my gods Vinny no don't take away Vinny for us" Jasper and Brian Shout.

"Maybe we meet again someday I Will never forget you guy" Vinny said.

And then Jasper crying to Brian arms.

"Brian why this happening to us now we need to stick together because I don't want to lose you too Brian" Jasper said.

"Me too" Brian said.

And then fat man come to the cages and take Brian away from Jasper.

"Brian no don't take him too" Jasper crying

"Please don't take me I want to stay to my cousin" Brian said.

And then all three dog are separated and after 7 year Brian Meet Jasper again in Hollywood

And he hug him so hard because been so long and he tell to Jasper I don't want to lose you again and

Jasper said.

"It's been along to find you cousin brian!" Jasper said

"Me too I spent all my life to find you." Brian said

"Where is Vinny?" Jasper asked.

"I don't' know but I think Vinny is fine" Brian said.

"I wish we meet Vinny again" Jasper said

"Me too" Brian said.

And then Jasper says to his cousin Brian I have a soul mate his name is Ricardo, a gay person and he leave in the Philippine.

But sorry cousin Brian we going to be friend now ^_^

I'm happy that you have a soul mate but Brian heart is broken to pieces because he thinks jasper is the one that complete his life and to be here wife!

Now back to the present time…


	5. Chapter 5

For all readers of my work fan fiction I'm going to do the Second fan fiction, how Jasper escapes from the animal shop and how Jasper meets Ricardo.

The fan Fiction of Jasmin and Brian Love Story is going to be delay this chapter maybe next 2 week before story continue and see you then.

The second fan fiction entitle next Saturday How Jasper meet Ricardo.

See you again.

Writer Dudleyx ^_^.


End file.
